


Cold Touches

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Damien LOVES him, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ghosts falling in love, Holding, Kissing, Romance, Sad Backstories, holding hands with ur ghost bf, new apartment, nothing graphic i don't think, obligatory Casper reference, reader has an orange and black cat named Pumpkin, slightly disturbing murder story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Your first apartment, you were so proud! Sure, it wasn't that great, it creaked and groaned, there was a tree outside your window that scratched against the glass, and your neighbors were loud.But you could handle that. You moved your furniture in, and soon enough, you and your cat were comfortably moved in.





	Cold Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I'm back with a ghost! How did I not already do a ghost?? What's wrong with me!! I love ghosts!!!!
> 
> I love this ghost the most! He's a real sweetheart. I'm sure his story, his death, is an obvious reference, I watched it happen to Dwight last night :( I was so sad! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!!! Please please please tell me if any typos!! I hope you enjoy!!! xoxo

Your first apartment, you were so proud! Sure, it wasn't that great, it creaked and groaned, there was a tree outside your window that scratched against the glass, and your neighbors were loud.

But you could handle that. You moved your furniture in, and soon enough, you and your cat were comfortably moved in.

The first odd thing you noticed was how your cat reacted. He seemed.....nervous. Staring at nothing was normal for him, but now, he did it from a hiding place, eyes wide.

"Pumpkin?" You said, kneeling down to him. He watched you with big green eyes. You carefully pulled him into your arms, holding him close.

"Everything's okay, baby." You said. You wrote it off as a new place. That's normal, right?

More things happened, stuff you brushed off. You did, however, get the old tenants mail.

His name was Damien Price. He had a lot of friends, it seemed. There were no bills, no trash mail, just delicately wrapped letters and brown packages.

You sat them on the counter, leaving them to pile up, until you called the landlord to ask about him.

"Damien Prince?" She asked.

"Um, no ma'am, Price."

"Oh, _him__._" She sighed. "I'm afraid he didn't just up and move. He died in that apartment."

"S-someone _died_ there?!" You asked, eyes wide.

"Legally, we aren't required to tell you that, but yes. Mr. Price _did _die in his home. Very tragic, if you ask me." She said, but didn't let you in on any story.

So you looked him up, trying to find the story. Pumpkin was curled up on your lap comfortably.

"Let's see....oh! Obituary....Damien Vincent Price....heh."

_Nice name_ _. _

"Let's see....died 2018..." A chill shot up your spine. God, that was recent....

You scrolled through. Suicide, they wrote. But there was suspect foul play was involved. However, no one came forward to claim the body, so the case was dropped.

There was a photo of him as well. He was a bit on the shorter side, with a head full of thick, messy, golden hair. His eyes were blue, and his face was covered in freckles.

He was _adorable_, to say the least.

"Poor guy..." You mumbled, before sitting back in your seat. You felt horrible for him, and dragged yourself to bed, sighing.

You curled up with Pumpkin, and fell asleep.

x

You woke up feeling someone touch your hair, so gently it almost wasn't there.

But you sat up and saw nothing. The sun was shining brightly through your curtains.

You pushed the blankets away, and found Pumpkin gone. You got up, yawning.

"You hungry?" You called, padding into the kitchen, only to find Pumpkin already fed.

You didn't think much of it, and got ready for work.

Admittedly, weird things started to happen again. Weeks passed.

You felt someone touching your hair, holding your hand, even hugging you. It was all stuff you could easily shake, but....Pumpkin's bowl always being filled? Dishes somehow cleaning themselves? Laundry washed and folded?

You had no idea what was happening.

x

It was around 3am, and you were up late, doing a crossword puzzle. You had a long day at work, but didn't feel tired. It was frustrating, but hey, that's life.

The talk radio you were listening to suddenly changed to something else on its own. You didn't even notice, until the smooth, soft voice of a male singer caught your attention.

You immediately took notice it was a love song, and turned to your little radio, a brow raised.

Maybe the station cut out, you told yourself, and reached over to change the station.

However, there was an unusual coldness there...you pulled your hand away.

"Okay, I get it, I'm being haunted." You said, arms crossed.

The idea of Damien being the one haunting you didn't strike you until much later, when you felt a cold hand on your shoulder.

You looked up, and found blue eyes staring back at you.

A chill shot up your spine, but you didn't move, didn't flinch too hard.

"Hello." You said.

"Hey." He said, with a goofy smile that melted you instantly. His front teeth were longer than the others, giving him a bucktoothed-bunny look.

"Damien?" You asked, and he nodded, moving to sit next to you.

He was....almost solid, with just a hint of transparency. His eyes were wide, and so incredibly _blue__. _

You swallowed nervously. "Uh, right..." You said, scratching the back of your neck. "You're....the one feeding Pumpkin, and doing chores..."

"Yes, that was me. There isn't much to do here, unfortunately." He admitted.

"No one seemed to really know how you died." You said suddenly. "I-I'm sure....it's a sensitive topic, but...."

"No no, it's alright." He said. "What are they saying?"

"They ruled it a suicide..."

"A suicide?! They....they thought I killed myself?"

"What did happen....?"

"I....I don't know, exactly....one of my neighbors was....cursed, I heard. She came to my door one day, and jumped at me...tore my throat out with her teeth..." He said, touching his throat for a moment.

You stared at him in horror, eyes wide. "Damien, _holy shit...._"

He shook his head. "Oh, it's okay. I don't even feel it! T-too much, I mean..."

"I'm....so sorry that happened to you...how could they think _that _was a suicide?"

He shrugged. "They didn't wanna deal with me."

Your hand found his. "It's okay now."

x

Damien became a part of your daily life. He helped you with chores, took care of Pumpkin while you worked, and spent time with you when you were home.

You two were on the couch, with his head in his lap. You ran your fingers through his hair, eyes closed.

You didn't know how you could touch him so easily. No movie ever made it seem this easy, and yet, here he was, almost as solid as a person.

He was looking up at you, eyes huge.

"Damien?" You said. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you, for not leaving when you saw me."

You smiled, a little confused. "Why would I have left? You've never given me a reason to."

He smiled back. "I know." He said, closing his eyes.

You rested your head back on the couch, doing the same. You soon drifted off.

"Y/N?" You heard, so faintly you almost thought it was a dream.

"Hm?"

You felt him shift, until his face was right in front of yours. You barely opened your eyes.

"Can I keep you?" He asked, touching your cheeks. "_Please?_"

"Mmhmm..." You mumbled, falling back asleep, leaving Damien alone.

He sat next to you, staring at you. You were all he had. You showed him kindness he had never known, soothed the burning pain in his throat, and protected him when he needed it.

He was most definitely in love with you, there was no doubt about it.

He just....needed some time to tell you. He certainly didn't want to scare you away, but...a ghost, falling in love with someone alive....it was silly.

Silly, but oh so romantic.

He wandered around, watched tv, did some chores, and finally came to sit next to you.

"Y/N?"

"Hmm?" You stretched. "What's up?"

"I....n-nevermind." He said, slumping his shoulders. "It's nothing important."

"Alright, if you're sure." You said, sitting up. You ruffled his hair as you walked by.

A few weeks passed, and you came home, sighing a bit.

You dropped your bags by the door and flopped down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, floating next to you.

"Yeah, one of my co-workers asked me on a date."

"And....you said...?" He asked.

"I said sure. He keeps asking me, so..." You shrugged.

"Oh." Was all you got back. You sat up, looking at him.

"Damien, are you...." Your words died off when you saw tears running down Damien's face.

You scrambled to get up completely. "Damien, what's wrong??"

"I'm _so sorry, y/n._" He sobbed, covering his face. "You're just _so nice, _and everything hurts so bad, and with you around....I don't hurt anymore..." He said.

"D-Damien, calm down..." You said. "It's okay, everything is _okay._"

He looked at you. "I love you, _I love you so much, it hurts._"

You didn't think a ghost could hurt, but it was obvious this was tearing him apart.

You took his hand, and wiped his tears away. "Shh, Damien....I love you too."

He looked at you, eyes wide, before he started to sob again. You quickly took him into your arms, kissing his face all over.

He grabbed your face, and kissed you hard, inexperienced and clumsy, but breathtaking and sweet all the same. You kissed back, holding his shoulders.

"I love you, Damien. Don't forget that, okay?" You said.

"I love you too..." He breathed, hugging you tight.


End file.
